My Beautiful World
by Polyphonic.Colours
Summary: My Beautiful World is an OCXTsukumo story. To know more, just read the story for I suck at summaries. Also, if this story seems familiar to you then you must have read it from my Quizilla account and nowhere else.
1. Chapter 1

[Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru] My Beautiful World [Tsukumo Murasame]

{00} [Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru] My Beautiful World [Tsukumo Murasame]

**Prologue**

_Thunder was booming while lightning flashed as the dark clouds moved faster and gathered around the no longer clear blue sky, showing signs to the living things on earth that it was going to rain soon._

Drip, drip.

_The first two droplets fell before being joined by many others._

_A groan escaped the lips of a pale 16 year old looking girl. She had long flowing black hair and bangs that covered her forehead along with a lock of chin length hair resting on both sides of her face. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of purple. The black yukata that had the pictures of a tiger, a dragon and a koi fish on it and its orange obi with maple leaves patterned onto it which she was wearing was stained with blood along with her face._

_The girl winced in pain while trying to get up. She felt her upper thigh and let out a breath of relief when she felt that Lycoris, her silver Jericho 941 with three red spider lilies decorating the handle, was still in place before looking around to find her kantana. It took her a few moments but she found it soon enough. While she was looking for it, she noticed that her entire surrounding was one of a barren land with dead bodies everywhere._

_'No,' she thought with her eyes widened. Tears threatened to fall while everything came back to her. 'Brother died protecting me but the others…I wonder if they're still alive," she continued thinking while getting up. She bit her lip as a pain jolted through her body. 'I have to find the others and Yuki,' she told herself while limping her way through the barren land. Her falling tears were mixed with the pouring rain._

_'My beautiful world has once again turned into nothing but hell.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This was taken from my Quizilla account so this counts as a repost. All my creations are reposts. If you wish to read more of my creations just head over to my quizilla profile which is,**

**quizilla[.]teennick[.]com/user/littleangelickitten/profile**

**(remove the brackets)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 : Found**

The eyelids of the same girl fluttered opened as the familiar music of her phone's alarm played in a modest volume. A yawn escaped her lips while she switched off her alarm before proceeding to do a cat-like stretch.

'Another dream of the past again,' she sighed to herself. After having many similar dreams in the past three years, she recalled everything from her past lives as a zweilt guardian. The frequency of the dreams had decreased a lot as soon as everything came back to her in her last year of middle school. It was confusing at first and she shrugged them off as just merely dreams but after a year of having those 'dreams', she figured that they weren't dreams but memories instead.

Suddenly, a knock came from the other side of her bedroom door, awakening the girl from her thoughts in process. "Breakfast is ready, Miyoko!" the voice of her older brother, Kaito, called out.

"Alright, I'll be down in five minutes," Miyoko replied while changing into her school uniform. Once she was done changing, she quickly entered her bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face and then, brush her long black hair. As soon as she was done, she exited the bathroom and grabbed her school bag, cell phone and knee length black stockings before making her way out of her bedroom and then downstairs towards the dinning room.

"Good morning mother, father," she greeted her parents.

"Good morning Miyoko," her mother greeted back with a smile.

"Good morning. Will you both be walking to school today?" her father turned his attention from the newspaper in his hands to Kaito and Miyoko.

"Yeah," Kaito replied before stuffing the last bit of scrambled eggs into his mouth. "Let's go Miyoko," he told his sister while getting out of his seat with his school bag in hand.

"Hmm," Miyoko made a sound in reply instead of talking since she had a piece of toast in her mouth. The both of them made their way towards the entrance of their house. Kaito slipped on his shoes while Miyoko pulled on her stockings before wearing her shoes.

"We're leaving now!" the both of them called out in sync.

"Have a safe trip!" they heard their mother's reply before the door closed behind them.

* * *

Humming from Miyoko filled the silence of the streets as she and her brother make their way towards their school. It never took them more than 10 minutes to reach school since they lived close to it so they were standing in front of their school's gates soon enough.

"Well, time for another day in living hell," Kaito jokingly sighed while putting his hands behind his head as he and Miyoko made their way up the school building.

"Ara ara," Miyoko giggled in reply. "Well, my destination is here. I'll see you after school," she waved at Kaito before entering her classroom when they reached it. Kaito waved back before continuing his way a floor up to his classroom. He was older than Miyoko by a year so it was reasonable that they weren't in the same class floor.

"Good morning Tachibana-san," Yuki greeted Miyoko as she took her seat in front of his.

"Good morning Sakurai-san," Miyoko greeted back with a smile.

_Bring!_

The bell rung, telling everyone that class was starting in process. Miyoko placed her pencil box on her desk before hooking her bag on the hook at the side of the table.

"Class is starting," she heard Mr. Matsumoto's voice announce.

"Stand up," the class president ordered after standing up with all the students following in suite. "Bow," he continued while doing so before saying together with the rest of the students, "Good morning Mr. Matsumoto!"

"Good morning class." The students sat back on their seats after Mr. Matsumoto greeted back. "Please take out your textbooks and turn to page 57. Suzuki-san, read the first paragraph," he continued.

Everybody did as told. The called student stood up from her seat and began reading the first paragraph.

* * *

Time passed by quickly with it being filled with activities like copying notes and doing exercises that were given by the subject's teacher. The bell rung for the 11th time of the day, signaling that class has ended and that break time has started.

Miyoko got up from her seat like all of the students who were heading towards the cafeteria or weren't eating in class. She then exited the classroom and was only a few paces away from it before a familiar voice called out her name. Miyoko turned her head and saw that Tsukumo was the one that called her name.

"Is there anything you need, Murasame-san?" Miyoko questioned as soon as Tsukumo caught up to her. He had a box of pocky in his hands while another box of it had it's upper half stuck out from his pocket.

"Ah, yes. Toko-chan wants to see you," Tsukumo answered.

"Murasame-senpai wants to see me? Why?" Miyoko continued to question. She had a feeling that she knew what would happen soon.

"I'm not sure," Tsukumo shrugged.

"It can't be helped I guess. Would you please take me to Murasame-senpai, Murasame-san?"

"Alright and just call me Tsukumo, it's easier," Tsukumo replied.

"Alright, then please call me by my given name too, Tsukumo-san," I replied with a smile, earning a chuckle from Tsukumo in process.

"Have you eaten yet, Miyoko-san?" he asked.

"No," Miyoko shook her head.

"Here, you can have this then," Tsukumo placed the box of pocky that was in his pocket into Miyoko's hands.

"Ah, no, it's alright. I'm not hungry," Miyoko reassured him.

"You have to eat or you'll collapse, Miyoko-san," Tsukumo said stubbornly while grabbing her hand and placed the box of pocky into it.

"Alright…"

"Is there a reason to call me here, Murasame-senpai?" Miyuki questioned as soon as both she and Tsukumo reached the rooftop where Toko was waiting for them but Toko didn't reply and just circled around Miyoko while she inspected her from head to toe instead.

"Ummm…Murasame-senpai?" Miyoko was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"I have a question for you, what is the world to you?" Toko stopped in front of Miyoko and waited for a reply along with Tsukumo. The Murasame siblings knew very well that if this Miyoko was actually the Miyoko they were friends with in all their past lives then she would answer the same thing she answered them in every past life.

"The world is a beautiful creation of God's," Miyoko replied simply.

It took Tsukumo and Toko a few seconds to register Miyoko's answer in their heads. A smile crept up Tsukumo's lips while Toko cried out Miyoko's name happily before glomping her.

"Thank God, it really _is_ you Miyoko-chan," Toko said in relief.

"I miss you all too," Miyoko replied with a smile on her lips.

* * *

The last bell of the day rang. Miyoko packed her belongings and exited the classroom after telling Yuki good bye. Kaito was waiting patiently outside for Miyoko by the time the bell rung. He grinned at his sister while she made her ways towards him before they walked towards the direction of the school's exit together.

"Anything new happened today?" Kaito asked. It was a routine for the both of them to talk about what happened in school when they were on their way home.

"Not much, just that I became closer friends with Tsukumo-kun and Toko-chan. How about you?" Miyoko replied.

"Okay…?" Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Well, except that I got swamped with more homework today, there's nothing."

"Ara ara, I only have 3 things to do for homework."

"Lucky you," Kaito groaned.

The rest of their journey home was filled with chit chat about anything that just went with the flow of their conversation.


End file.
